Five research projects investigating information processing by the auditory system are described. The projects involve understanding the mechanisms underlying auditory information processing by using psychophysical, animal behavioral, physiological and anatomical approaches from a comparative hearing perspective. The projects focus on problems of directional hearing and auditory processing of complex stimuli, expecially as such processing involves temporal coding. The five projects are: A) Binaural Processing of Complex Stimuli B) Temporal Coding by Auditory Nervous Systems C) Directional Hearing D) Sensory Processing in a Vertebrate Hair Cell (Lateral Line) System E) Auditory Processing of Complex Signals (especially spectrally rippled stimuli) This program Project attempts to integrate and consolidate these research efforts within the Parmly Hearing Institute of Loyola University. Such an integration should lead to an efficient and productive study of how the auditory system processes the information in acoustic environments.